warriorcats_erfindungfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Kristalltatze
Hallo ich bin Kristalltatze (Diskussion) 10:56, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) und dass ist meine Diskussionsseite, also wenn du Fragen hast oder einfach mal Hallo sagen willst kannst du es hier gern schreiben! :) 'Hi!' Hey Splinter! Du kennst mich ja entzwischen schon. Ich wollte dir nur noch viel Spaß und kreative Ideen wünschen. Wenn du Fragen oder etwas anderes von mir brauchst, bin ich immer da.^^ Deine Chat Hi Kristaltatze, sorry das ich so schnell aus dem Chat gegangen bin. Mein Internet ist einfach abgebrochen :( Wir können uns auch gerne mal im Chat treffen. Wen du wilst, sag mir bescheid, wann du kannst. LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 13:12, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hy^^ Hy, Kristalltatze, wir könnten uns heute um 15:00 bis 16:00 im Chat treffen oder morgen um 16.00 das geht auch ;) Lg, 13:58, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey :) Auch von mir ein herrliches Willkommens Miau hier im Wikia. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst o.ä. kannst du dich gerne bei mir melden. LG --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 17:52, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Chat Kristalltatze, hast du wan anderes auch Zeit? Genau um diese Zeit fängt mein reiten in Belgien an... 18:00 Uhr am Mittwoch? LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 19:33, 6. Nov. 2016 (UTC) HI :) Das mit dem Chat ist eher ungünstig, da ich im Moment nur herkomme um Nachrichten zu lesen und manchmal an zwei Herzensprojekten weiterarbeite. Wenn du allerdings etwas wissen willst oder brauchst, bis du herzlich eingeladen mir auf meiner Disk zu schreiben :3 Herzliche Grüße --Rosenwolf (Diskussion) 15:17, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) OK Ich kann an beiden Datumen. Dann bis morgen :) LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 16:57, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Freunde HI Kristalltatze, ich wollte dich fragen, ob du meine Freundin sein willst? Wen ja, schreib es mir auf die Diskussionsseite. LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 17:21, 7. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey! Hi Kristalliiiiiiiii <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 Ich bins Schneefrost ich wollte auch mal Hallo sagen <3 LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 13:23, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 13:23, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hy :) Hy, also, am Sonntag um 15 - 16 Uhr würde es gehen^^ Nichts zu danken, ich habe mit jedem bei solchen Sachen Mitgefühle :) Lg, 14:06, 8. Nov. 2016 (UTC) PPS: Ja, du kannst mich gerne Freezy nennen, wenn du möchtest :) Sorry Sorri, das ich heute nicht um 16:00 uhr im Chat war. Ich habe total verpeilt, das um diese Zeit der Zirkus der Schule anfängt. Tut mir echt leid! LG Distelchen (Diskussion) 17:15, 11. Nov. 2016 (UTC) thumb|left Das ist Monte <3 thumb Schneefrost (Diskussion) 11:17, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 11:17, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC) thumb Und das ist Salina <3 Und Das sind Beide Gemeinsam <3 LG :) Ja, gut, am Freitag würde es um 15 - 16 Uhr gehen :) Lg, 15:12, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC) Hey die Vorlage^^ thumb|left Klick die mal an^^ LG Schneefrost (Diskussion) 15:44, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC)SchneefrostSchneefrost (Diskussion) 15:44, 16. Nov. 2016 (UTC) 'Re: Bild' Hey Splinter das mit dem Bild könnte etwas dauern da ich momentan echten Stress mit Schule und anderen Sachen habe, aber ich werde es sobald ich Zeit habe malen^^ Deine Nut 'Re:Bild' Hey Splinter ich bin mit dem Bild fertig geworden. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir wenn du willst kann ich dir das gleiche nur mit einer anderen Vorlage machen. Falls du noch mehr Bilder brauchst ich bin da.thumb Deine Nut Alles kein Problem.^^ Nut Vorlage Hey du^^ Ich habe die Vorlage von der sitzenden Katze fertig. Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir^^ frame|Sorry, dass sie so groß geworden ist O.ó Ansonsten verpixelt die Vorlage und wird unbrauchbar 'Lineart²' So, ich bin endlich fertig geworden^^ Ich hoffe, die Schultern sehen nicht krüppelig aus und entsprechen deiner Vorstellung. Achja, man kann die Vorlage nur mit Gimp nutzen^^ ''Der Blockverschlepper'''' HUNAD '' Dimitris frame|Bitte lass die Unterschrift dran^^ Heyo^^ Sorry, ich hatte die Unterschrift nicht gesehen gehabt :"D Es freut mich übrigens dass dir die Vorlage gefällt^^ ''Der Blockverschlepper'''' HUNAD '' Dimitris Auch dir ein schönes und fröhgliches neues Jahr, obwohl ich weis, dass auch dein Leben manchmal schrecklich sein kann. HDGDL, 07:22, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) Frohes neues Jahr Danke dir auch ein frohes neues Jahr Kristall. Ich war gestern so müde da konnte ich das nicht mehr hier machen. ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 07:47, 1. Jan. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Sorry wegen der verpätung ich wünsche dir eben falls ein gutes neues Jahr, ich hoffe du bist gut hineingerutscht^^ Auch dir wünsche ich in diesem Jahr Gesundheit, Erfolg und vor allem Kreativität in diesem Wiki. Und natürlich wünsche ich mir das wir immer freunde bleiben egal was kommt^^ Deine Charaktere Ja, ähm, wegen deinem (Blog?) Beitrag, wenn du magst kannst du mal bei meiner Seite WüstenClan (by Tupfenflügel) vorbeischauen, da fehlen mir noch ein paar Charas. Wenn du dich jetzt wunderst wegen Geschichte und so ich muss das noch verlinken, aber der WüstenClan ist einer der vier Clans von Seelen . Lg Danke Kristall(wenn ich dich so nennen darf), ich schulde dir auf jeden Fall was. Bei meinen Ideen wiederholt sich mittlerweile alles :( Lg 15:23, 5. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Hey Hy, kein Problem wegen den Rechtschreibfehlern, so habe ich auch noch ein wenig Spaß im Leben xD Kennst du vielleicht gute Jungennamen mit Beschreibung? Die dann am besten einfach auf meine Disk schreiben Danke noch mal und lg, deine Hi Hey, ich mal wieder XD. Sorry falls ich nerve, aber hast du Namen für langhaarige Katzen mit hellen Pelzfarben? Jungennamen & Co. Die Jungennamen sind großartig, danke und die neuen Namen auch Lg 13:22, 8. Feb. 2017 (UTC) PS: Gut dass ich nicht nerve, ich dachte schon... 'Hi...' Hi Splinter, ich respektiere deine Entscheidung. Ich kann dir auch sagen ich werde dich sehr vermissen wie viele auch. Ich bin sehr froh dich gekannt zu haben, du warst eine wundervolle Freundin und ich werde dich in meinen Erinnerungen immer behalten. Auch möchte ich sagen das es eine sehr schöne Zeit mit dir war. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück, Liebe und Kreativität in deinem weiteren Leben. Bleib so wie du bist und lass dich nicht verändern. Ich kann es nur nocheinmal sagen, du warst mir eine wundervolle Freundin, vielleicht sehen wir uns mal wieder. Ich hoffe du ließt diese Nachricht noch. Deine Freundin die dich niemals vergessen wird <3 :3 Hallo Hi Crystel, ich wollte dir wegen deiner Abschiedsnachricht (die mir logischerweise nicht entgangen ist) unbedingt nochmal schreiben. Ich kann versetehen, dass es dir zu viel wird, da ich ja irgendwie durch Wattpad mehr oder weniger gut mibekommen habe, dass es dir verdammt schlecht geht. Ich hoffe und wünsche mir, dass das bei dir irgendwie wieder wird oder du wenigstens besser damit klarkommst...obwohl ich das auch nicht hinbekommen würde. Ich weiß nicht, ob du diese Nachricht liest, aber falls doch, wäre ich froh, wenn du mir sagen könntest, ob ich dich auf Wattpad noch erreichen kann. Ich werde dich hier im Wikia, obwohl ich inaktiv bin, schon vermissen und wäre wirklich froh, wenn wir vielleicht weiterhin auf Watti schreiben könnten... LG deine Star [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] ''Everything'' [[:Kategorie:Unknow|'' is ]] [[Benutzer Diskussion:SecondNight|''better '' ''with headphones. ]] Schade dass du gehst Hey ich melde mich leider erst, jetzt da ich das erstmal für einen schlechten Scherz hielt. Als ich begriff, dass es keiner ist, musste ich das erst mal etwas verdauen. Leider, war ich zu dem Zeitpunkt nicht zu Hause, sonst wäre ich auch noch mal in den Chat gekommen. Nun ist es wohl zuspät. Aber ich kann es verstehen auch ich habe Depressionen und die sind nie schön. Ich hoffe dennnoch dass du vielleicht eines Tages wieder kommen wirst LG ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:01, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Falls du mich suchst. Ich bin auch auf Wattpad. Mein Name findest du in meinem Profil. LG ''Pfote'' There's a difference between bravery and ignorance. 19:18, 11. Feb. 2017 (UTC) 'Re:' Hab dich auch sehr lieb <3 Deine Ich freue mich gerade unheimlich, dass dich überhaupt noch erreichen kann. Falls das hier wirklich irgendwie die letzte Nachricht sein sollte, die ich dir schreiben kann, möchte ich noch ein bisschen was loswerden. ^^ Du bist einer der nettesten Menschen, die ich kenne, wenn nicht sogar die netteste Person überhaupt. Zusätzlich bist du auch noch verdammt klug, höflich, sozial und mitfühlend, und so eine gute Mischung trifft man einfach nur sehr selten. Du bist richtig gut darin, Leute wieder aufzumuntern und findest genau die Worte, die einen wieder aufbauen, und dass sogar, wenn es dir selber sehr schlecht geht. Für deine Ausdrucksweise gilt übrigens das selbe, du benutzt wirklich schöne Wörter und ich mag irgendwie die Art wie du Nachrichten schreibst. Außerdem bist du verdammt stark, weil du so weit gekommen bist, aber dass habe ich dir ja schon im Privatchat auf Wattpad genauer erklärt, und ich weiß nicht, ob du willst, dass es jeder lesen kann. Auf jeden Fall mag ich dich wirklich und wünsche dir alles Gute, Glück und natürlich generell Besserung in deinem Leben. Hdl, deine Star [[Benutzer:SecondNight|''Se'co'n'd''''N'i'g''''h't'']] *~YAOI~* Hy Ich respektiere deine Entscheidungen, Kristalltatze, doch weinen muss ich trotzdem. Ich werde dich nie vergessen. Und bleib so wie du warst, verspreche das mir. Ich hoffe, wir werden uns wieder begegnen. Ich wünsche mir, dass es dir eines Tages gut geht, das ist das einzige was ich mir noch im Leben wünsche. Lg, 06:50, 12. Feb. 2017 (UTC) Oh no! Nein bitte bitte bitte geh nicht Tatze :'( bitteeeeeee ich mag dich so gerne <33 aber bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bitte bleib hier :((((((((((((((( Tatze bitte *heul* Du kannst doch nicht einfach gehen *traurig* tu mir das nicht an :'(( Och herm! Hallo Spliternder Kristall! Also, wirklich ich bin überrascht! Ich hätte nie gedacht dich so schnell wieder hier im Wikia zu erwarten!^^ Ich bin sooo froh dich wieder zu sehen. :) Mir ist es eigentlich letztens einerseits gut anderer seits schlecht ergangen. Und dir?^^ Lg, deine 13:09, 28. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 Das wäre toll! Ja, es wäre toll uns einmal im Chat zu treffen. Ich habe dir wirklich so viel zu erzählen und ich hoffe du auch! Wann genau hättest du Zeit? Heute ginge es bei mir um 15-16 Uhr und morgen um 7 - 8 Uhr und 15-16 Uhr. Würde das gehen? Und natürlich sind wir noch Freunde! :) Und es ist schon zu hören, dass es dir zumindest etwas besser geht ;) LG, deine 06:25, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 Juhu :3, freue mich auch schon sehr! Lg, deine 07:17, 30. Sep. 2017 (UTC) <3 'Re:' Hey Kristall schön von dir zu hören ich habe dich vermisst wie sonst was und bin echt froh das du wieder hier bist^^ Mir geht es soweit ganz gut, klar der ganze Stress macht mir zu schaffen aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen hier über Nachrichten erreichbar zu bleiben. Wie geht es dir so? Deine